Kimmi Chyler
Originalzitat: „Ever heard of Kimmi Chyler? She's a real crackerjack swoop racer.“ (The Shadow Syndicate, Light Side Scenario Campaign) Kimmi Chyler, welche vom Planeten Corellia stammte, lebte zur Zeit des Kampfes zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium. Sie war die Anführerin einer Swoop-Gang und galt als die beste weibliche Rennfahrerin ihrer Zeit im Swoop-Rennsport. Nebenbei spielte sie gut und gerne Sabacc, wo sie teilweise hohe Risiken einging und ebenso hohe Einsätze machte, aber auch vor Betrug nicht zurückschreckte. Während einer Meisterschaft, die über mehrere Planeten verteilt statt fand, wurde sie unfreiwillig in die Konflikte zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und Xizor involviert und legte sich mit Lonay, einem Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne, persönlich an. Biografie Originalzitat: „Just stay out of my way, laserbrain.“ (The Shadow Syndicate, Light Side Scenario Campaign) miniatur|links|Kimmi mit einem Siegespokal. Kimmi Chyler wurde auf Corellia geboren. Sie wurde zu einer angesagten Swoop-Fahrerin und übertraf die Bestzeiten von Han Solo und Dengar im Agrilat-Sumpfrundkurs. Als eines Tages nach der Schlacht von Yavin eine Meisterschaft veranstaltet werden sollte, der auf den Strecken mehrerer Planeten verteilt ausgetragen wurde, meldete auch Kimmi sich als Teilnehmerin an. Für den Transport ihres Teams engagierte Kimmi den Schmuggler Dash Rendar, der sie und ihr Team an Bord der Outrider durch die Galaxis eskortieren sollte. Dash gab vor, lediglich Kimmi und ihr Team zu transportieren,Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – The Shadow Syndicate (Karte: Dash Rendar) tatsächlich hatte er den Auftrag jedoch aus zweierlei Gründen entgegen genommen und schmuggelte Güter für die Rebellen sowie geheime Daten, die dem Imperium schaden sollten. Die Tour begann auf dem Planeten Lok, wo Kimmi Chyler auch den Söldner kennenlernte, den Rendar als Begleitschutz gemietet hatte, sich jedoch nur um ihre Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Dash Rendar stellte sich ihr während dieses ersten Rennens als Leibwächter zur Verfügung. Während sie und der Schmuggler fort waren und sie am Lok-Marathon teilnahm, wurde das Schiff von Jeffren Brek aufgesucht, einem Angestellten des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros, der eine Durchsuchung anforderte, die Rendars Partner jedoch verhindern konnte. Als das Rennen vorüber war, verließen Kimmi und ihr Team an Bord des Schmugglerschiffs den Planeten und reisten weiter nach Rori. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Xizor unlängst ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, da er ein Swoop-Team suchte, das er sponsern konnte - jedoch nur, um einen Schmuggler der Rebellen zu entlarven, den er in Kimmis Team vermutete. Auf dem Flug nach Ron spielte sie Sabacc, unter anderem gegen Dashs Freund, der sämtliches Geld an sie verspielte, das er mit sich hatte, unter dem Vorwand, sie würde ihm etwas beibringen. Nachdem sie auf Rori angekommen waren, nahm Kimmi an der Narmle Memorial Rally teil und gewann diese schließlich, was sie gemeinsam mit Dash und ihrem Team über mehrere Stunden feierte. Dies war Zeit genug für Namman Cha, die Outrider aufzusuchen, wo er lediglich von Dashs Gefährten davon abgehalten werden konnte, die mysteriöse Ware, die auf dem Schiff transportiert wurde, an sich zu nehmen. Chyler nahm den Angriff des Sith nicht wirklich ernst, als Dash und sie später davon erfuhren. miniatur|rechts|Kimmi spielt [[Sabacc gegen den Vigo Lonay.]] Für das nächste Rennen reisten sie weiter nach Talus, wo Kimmi jedoch vorläufig nur Sabacc spielen wollte, diesmal um hohe Einsätze. Am Raumhafen gelandet, begab sie sich mit Geleitschutz in Form von Dashs Kollegen in die Stadt Nashal und suchte dort das größte Kasino auf, das sie finden konnte. Als ihr Gegenspieler tauchte wie gerufen ein offensichtlich wohlhabender Twi'lek namens Lonay auf, ebenfalls begleitet von Leibwächtern, und es wurden hohe Summen gesetzt, als sie ihn herausforderte. Kimmi erkannte zwar sofort, dass es sich bei Lonay um eine einflussreiche Person handelte, doch das war ihr egal, da sie es als Teil ihres Berufs betrachtete, derartige Leute bloßzustellen. Sie konnte das Spiel mit einem „vollen Sabacc“, einer besonders hohen Kombination von Karten, für sich gewinnen. Nachdem sie das Spiel gewonnen hatte, wurde ihre Sorglosigkeit ihr zum Verhängnis, denn Lonay bezichtigte sie des Betrugs. Mit dem Vorwurf, sie habe einen Skifter benutzt, setzte er seine Leute auf sie an''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – The Shadow Syndicate (Karte: Sabacc Revenge)Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – The Shadow Syndicate (Karte: Sore Loser) und verfolgte sie. Kimmi hatte tatsächlich betrogen, sie konnte aber ihre Verfolger abhängen und zur Outrider gelangen. Am gleichen Abend fand Kimmi noch mehr Gelegenheit, sich ihre Zeit in der Stadt mit Sabacc zu vertreiben, diesmal alleine. Allerdings hatte Lonay ihren Betrug nicht vergessen, sodass seine Schläger weiterhin hinter ihr her waren und sie außerhalb des Kasinos konfrontierten. Dabei kam es zu einer Schießerei zwischen ihr und den Fremden, aus der sie nur knapp mit dem Leben entkam.Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – The Shadow Syndicate (Dark Side Scenario) miniatur|links|[[Wrenga Jixton|Jix und seine Gang konfrontieren Kimmi und ihr Team.]] Die Meisterschaft nahm ihren Lauf und führte Kimmi als nächstes in die Heimat Corellia, wo sie ihren Konkurrenten auf derselben Strecke gegenübertrat, auf der sie zu einer früheren Zeit bereits einen Rekord erzielt und somit sowohl Han Solo als auch Dengar übertroffen hatte. Bevor das Rennen begann, verbrachte sie mehr Zeit mit Vorbereitungen als gewohnt, um eine Bestleistung zu erzielen. Währenddessen hatte Lonay jedoch einen Agenten damit beauftragt, sich mit Wrenga Jixton, einem von Kimmis Konkurenten, in Verbindung zu setzen, und dieser Agent versuchte anschließend ihr Swoop zu manipulieren, damit sie das Rennen verlieren würde. Ihre Vorsorge ließ dies jedoch nicht zu und zahlte sich aus, denn Kimmi trat bei dem Rennen in der Gegend Agrilat mit einer funktionstüchtigen Maschine an, und als sie am Ende das Rennen für sich entscheiden konnte, führte dies zwar zu Feindlichkeiten mit Jix, rückte sie ihrem Ziel jedoch ein ganzes Stück näher. Nach dem Rennen standen sich die beiden Anführer und ihre jeweilige Gang kampfwütig gegenüber, beide Parteien waren bewaffnet, doch ob es letztendlich zu Gewaltanwendung kam ist nicht bekannt.Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – The Shadow Syndicate (Karte: Gang Warfare) Während des Rennens wurden Dash und sein Partner von Abgesannten der Schwarzen Sonne überfallen, konnten aber entkommen, sodass die Outrider bald das nächste Ziel anfliegen konnte, Tatooine, wo das letzte Rennen bevorstand. Sie hatte bis dahin genügend Rennen gewonnen, um die Meisterschaft mit dieser letzten Runde für sich zu entscheiden. Als eine Feier von den Xizor-Transportsystemen veranstaltet wurde, folgte Kimmi der Einladung. Hier kam es dazu, dass Xizor sie mit seinen Pheromonen in die Irre führte, sodass sie ihm ergeben war, was jedoch nur kurze Zeit anhielt, da Dash Rendar sich heimlich mit Luke Skywalker traf und Daten austauschte, die auch den Falleen Xizor interessierten. So entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen dem Jedi Skywalker und Xizor sowie dessen Leibwächterin Guri. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Originalzitat: „It's been a good night. Won a sabacc game and a street race.“ (The Shadow Syndicate, Light Side Scenario Campaign) Nach außen hin gab sich Kimmi sehr selbstsicher, ihr Erfolg hatte auch eine gewisse Arroganz zur Folge. Sie war sehr abenteuerlustig und draufgängerisch, womit sie sich in gefährliche Situationen bringen konnte, die sie in ihrer Risikobereitschaft jedoch gerne akzeptierte. Sie verband regelmäßig berufliches und privates, so erklärte sie Sabacc-Spiele gegen einflussreiche Leute damit, dass sie es als Teil ihres Berufes betrachtete, derartige Personen zu blamieren, und ließ sich auf eine persönliche Fehde gegen Jix ein, nachdem das Rennen gegen ihn längst beendet war. Kimmi wechselte, was ihre Kleidung anging, gerne zwischen unterschiedlichsten Stilrichtungen, um ihr Äußeres dem Anlass entsprechend zu betonen.Basierend auf mehreren Bildern aus dem Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game Es kursierten Gerüchte, dass zwischen Kimmi und ihrer Gang Differenzen herrschten, was sie jedoch öffentlich abstritt. Ihrer Stellungnahme nach zu urteilen konnte sie mit ihrer Crew absolut zufrieden sein, dennoch glaubten viele, dass persönliche Streitigkeiten herrschten und sie musste dies oft dementieren.Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – The Shadow Syndicate (Karte: Kimmi Chyler) Was ihre Fähigkeiten anging, war Kimmi Chyler die unbestritten beste Swoop-Pilotin zu ihrer Zeit. Außerdem konnte sie sehr gut mit dem Blaster umgehen. Hinter den Kulissen * Kimmi Chyler wurde für das Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game, ein Online-Kartenspiel von Sony, entworfen und tauchte bisher noch in keiner anderen Quelle auf. * Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Kimmi Chyler mit Tian Chyler in irgendeiner Form verwandt ist. Quellen *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game'' – The Shadow Syndicate Einzelnachweise en:Kimmi Chyler Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Swoop-Duellanten Kategorie:Legends